


Kitty betrayal

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: King needs to go to the vet. King doesn't want to go to the vet.





	Kitty betrayal

“Andrew?”

Neil has been running around in their apartment for ten minutes now and he’s slowly losing his patience.   
“Have you seen King?”

Of course Andrew doesn’t answer because he’s in bed with a book, glasses sliding down his nose. Neil gave it to him and he is happy Andrew seems to like it, but right now, he needs an answer.

“I’m almost late for his vet appointment! Damn it, King.”, he cusses, and stops in front of the bed, cat box in hand, the other hand on his hips. Andrew’s eyes slowly drag up from the book and he looks at Neil with his usual bored expression.  
“Have you seen him?”, Neil repeats, but still doesn’t get a reply. “Andrew…”

Right at that moment, something moves under the covers to Andrew’s side, and a little, muffled ‘mrow’ makes Neil let out a noise of relief. He grabs the corner of the covers and yanks, uncovering a dishevelled King and Andrew’s legs, which King has pressed himself to, probably in hope for protection from Neil and the vet.   
Neil puts the cat box down and needs a moment to take in the sight. Andrew has gone back to reading.   
“…did he cuddle up to you?!”, Neil asks after a moment, clearly in disbelief.

Andrew grunts out a noise which Neil knows to interpret as yes. Neil lunges forward and a moment later, he’s got Kind in his hands. The cat meows unhappily but he’s too soft and nice to scratch (unlike Sir), and so he just settles to glare at his master when Neil holds him up.   
“King, I’m wounded. I’m trying to care for you and you go to Andrew for help. He doesn’t even like you.” Neil knows it’s not true, but it’s kind of everyone’s ongoing inside joke.

King gives a little mewl, and then has the audacity to put a paw on Neil’s lips. Andrew’s snort at that hurts even more than the cat’s betrayal.


End file.
